


TWLT Jean Cullen's Story

by Lindnjean



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: Jean Cullen's storysorry I suck at summaries
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Original Character(s), Charlie Swan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	TWLT Jean Cullen's Story

You were a vampire, but you were different from any others you had ever met. You see you drank animal blood to survive instead of killing humans like any other vampire. You are currently visiting The Volturi as you killed a nomad who was killing people drawing too much attention to vampires in your town. It’s The Volturi’s job, not mine to deal with nomads like the one I killed. You notice a blonde man standing behind their thrones, but it’s not his honey blonde hair that draws your attention to him it’s his golden eyes just like yours. Aro notices you’ve stopped paying attention to him, and are concentrating on something behind him. He glances and notices the man is standing there. “Ah Stregone Benefico, I see you have decided to join us.” You raise an eyebrow, they called him Beneficial Sorcerer in Italian, interesting. “Yes, I heard the whispers that she is the same as I.” You smile “I’ve yet to meet another with my same diet, it is surprising to find one here in the center of our government.” The man smiles “I am simply a visitor.” “As am I.” Aro smiles “Seems introductions are in order. Stregone Benefico, meet Jean. My dear Jean, meet Carlisle Cullen.” “It’s my pleasure to meet you, Carlisle.” “The pleasure is mine.” He comes and kisses your hand while saying this. You can’t take your eyes away from his. Finally, you tear your eyes from his to look at Aro. “Am I no longer in trouble for saving my town from the nomad with no sense of discretion?” “No my dear you aren’t. And our offer still stands for you to join us.” “You know I will not be part of the Volturi, but I will take you up on your offer of visiting for a while.” Aro looks pleased when you say this. “Very well we will set you up in the room next to Carlisle.” He turns to Carlisle, “See her to her room.” Carlisle smiles and nods. He offers his arm to me.

Carlisle and I have become quite close to one another, close enough we’ve begun a relationship. We are finally going to sleep with the other tonight, as we both plan to leave the Volturi castle and strike out together to form our own coven. Last night was perfect as Carlisle and I made love for the first time. Carlisle wishes to travel and find us a place to settle down. I agree. We make many friends on our travels. We continue to travel until we settle in Chicago to help during the Spanish influenza outbreak happening here. We helped in England during the Bubonic plague as much as we could now we’ll help here. You are his nurse and you are married now. You’ve taken his last name Cullen as your own. Everyone here knows we are married and always work together. Carlisle asks you about the young boy that’s mother knows what we are and wants us to save him. He wants to know if I want the child as our own. I nod. He changes Edward. Edward becomes very close with both Carlisle and me as our son. Then we find a woman who failed at a suicide attempt. Turns out she’s Carlisle’s mate, and it breaks my heart. I kiss Edward’s head. “No please don’t leave mother. Please don’t leave.” He begs me. You smile sadly at him. “I can’t stay and watch your father love someone else besides me, it’s too painful. I will always love you as my son Edward, I will keep in contact with you.” He hugs me. Carlisle and Esme are off hunting right now as I slip away without so much as a goodbye to Carlisle.

It’s been a century since I last saw my son, yet when I receive a letter that he needs me I drop everything to run to his side. I walk up to this house and knock on the door. A blonde boy I don’t know answers. “Hello. Can I help you?” “I believe this is the right address. Is this the Cullen residence?” “Yes. Who are you?” “Mother? Mother!” Edward pushes the blonde boy aside to hug me tightly. “My son.” You hug him tightly. “Oh, my son.” “I’ve missed you, mother.” “I’ve missed you too Eddie.” Over his shoulder, you see Carlisle with a look of disbelief on his face. “Jean?” You let Edward go. “Yes, Carlisle it’s really me.” “Jean!” Carlisle hugs me tightly. You spot Esme over Carlisle’s shoulder. Her eyes widen. “Jean Cullen it’s been too long, why did you leave without a goodbye?” You answer Carlisle’s question “I said goodbye to Eddie and I told him why I was leaving.” Carlisle turns to Edward “Why didn’t you ever tell me she said goodbye to you?” “It was too painful losing mother to say it.” Esme comes and says, “She left because of me. Isn’t that right dear?” “Yes, that’s right. I have no grudge against you Esme. I have forgiven Carlisle for leaving me for his mate a long time ago.” Carlisle looks at you hurt. “Why didn’t you say something?” “Like what? Perhaps I should have yelled and screamed and begged you to still love me and be with me after you found your mate?” “No, but if you’d waited I could have told you that you too are my mate, not just Esme.” “What?” “Perhaps you never felt the mating pull the same as I the first time our eyes met.” “I always felt like you completed me, Carlisle, it’s why I left when I thought you found your mate and it wasn’t me.” Carlisle gently kisses your lips. You sigh as it’s been a very long time since you’ve kissed his lips and felt complete. You pull away, “I haven’t felt complete like this since the moment I left.” 

You’re smiling at Carlisle when the blonde boy from before clears his throat. Edward looks at the boy. “Oh. Jasper meet my mother Jean Cullen, mother meet Jasper, my brother.” You blink when you remember how many siblings he now has. “So this one is Jasper. It’s nice to meet you, Jasper.” “It’s my pleasure to meet you, Ma’am.” He shakes your hand and you bust out laughing. “Oh aren’t you a little darling. You don’t have to call me Ma’am. You can call me Jean, son.” You realize that Jasper is an empath, so you send love his way. Jasper looks confused at the love he just got from you. “Any son of Carlisle’s is a son to me, same with daughters.” Jasper smiles a big smile and Edward seems shocked at something. “Eddie what did you read in his head that makes you shocked?” “Jasper recognizes you from an old history book.” “Oh? Which history book?” “One on the bubonic plague.” You laugh, “Yes I remember the author of that book. He asked if he could use a likeness of me in his book, I agreed.” Jasper smiles at you.

A blonde girl appears saying “There you are Edward, Bella was wondering where you went. Who is she?” “Remember when I told you of my mother before we found Esme?” “No, this is your mother?” You smile brightly, “From your descriptions Eddie this one must be Rosalie. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, daughter.” She blinks, then smiles. Rosalie doesn’t understand but she feels like this strange woman is like a mother to her already, even more than Esme. You smile at her thoughts. “I’m sorry, that’s my fault, I may have been sending out motherly feelings.” “Did you just read my mind?” “Yes, I did. I’m an absorber.” “Huh?” “I can take on any gift I come in contact with. I’m a mind reader from the moment I came in contact with Eddie after his change, I developed even more compassion after I came in contact with Carlisle, just now shaking his hand made me an empath like Jasper.” “Oh. That’s super cool and very powerful. How are you not part of the Volturi?” You giggle, “As you can see my eyes are like yours, as is my diet. Aro has asked many times for me to join the Volturi and each time I say no. I only truly visited when I met Carlisle there.” “You knew Carlisle when he was at the Volturi?” “Indeed I did, it’s where we decided to get married and start our own coven.” “Wait you and Carlisle are married?!” You laugh, “Yes, though I suspect he never told any of you that.” “No I haven’t, Esme and I let them think we are married.” “Ah, I see.”

Suddenly two dark-haired kids show up. “These must be Alice and Emmett?” Alice nods and bounces and hugs me. “Welcome home mother.” You laugh “You are just full of pixie dust aren’t you? And you saw this moment didn’t you?” “Yes. You’re staying with us forever now right?” “I need to have a long talk with Carlisle and Esme before I answer that.” “Don’t worry you will.” “Alright daughter.” You turn to the bear of a boy who hugs you tightly trying to break you. You just hug back tighter and almost break him. “Wow you really are strong like Edward says you are, mother.” “So Emmett you were told about me as well?” “Edward told everyone who you are when he told us he wrote to you and asked you to come.” “I see. And what else has Eddie told you all about me?” “That you and Carlisle were his parents before Esme came along and that you would love us all when you met us.” “Well, he was correct on both fronts.” Emmett laughs.  
“Now, I want to meet the woman my Eddie is marrying.” You meet Bella who is confused when Eddie introduces me as his mother. “I was Eddie’s mother before we found Esme.” “Really?” “Seems you are the only one Eddie hasn’t told about me beforehand.” “So how old are you?” “Well, just like Carlisle I was turned when I was 23, but I am only two years younger than Carlisle.” “Wow, so you’re basically as old as Carlisle?” “Yes. We did spend just over a century together before we found Edward. 19 of our first years together were spent with the Volturi.” “You spent time with the Volturi?” “Yes, it’s where I met Carlisle. He was the only bright spot in my life when I was there. But I will be forever grateful to Aro for introducing Carlisle and myself. It’s there we decided to get married and start our own coven.” “You’re married to Carlisle?” “Yes. Though for the longest time I thought I would be his ex-wife, he never did divorce me though. Seems he wanted a part of me always with him. That ring he wears was the one I gave him on our wedding day. Esme never married him, but she is his mate.” “Are you his mate too? Is that a thing? To have two mates I mean?” “It is possible and if I’m to believe Carlisle I am his mate as well.” “He looks at you more intensely than at Esme.” “He hasn’t seen me in a century.”

We’ve decided to tell Charlie that I’m Carlisle’s ex-wife and Edward’s mother. “So let me get this straight you and Carlisle were married and adopted Edward, then you got a divorce and he married Esme?” “Yes, I let them raise Edward though I was always in contact with my son.” “So you’ve got the same disorder they do?” “Yes, it’s what drew Carlisle and me together in the first place, that we were the first of our kind to meet the other. We’d never met someone like us before and we fell in love after.” “Why’d you get divorced if you don’t mind?” “He met Esme.” “What?” “They were friends, but I could see how he looked at her, so I let him go. We stated we grew apart on our divorce papers.” You really like Charlie and you can’t stop looking into his eyes. Uh oh, you feel looking into his eyes the same as when you look into Carlisle’s. You think Charlie might be your mate along with Carlisle.

You were right, Charlie is another mate of yours beside Carlisle. You’ve started to date, much to Edward and Bella’s surprise, but they seem okay with it. Carlisle on the other hand is jealous anytime you spend time with Charlie. “Carlisle it’s not fair to me that you are jealous when I spend any time with Charlie, he’s my mate just like you are. I’m not jealous when you spend time with Esme as she’s your other mate.” “You’ve had a century of knowing I had another mate.” “Yes, but I’ve not been around you in a century either. Remember I left because I couldn’t stand being around you two.” “Right. I’ll try to be more reasonable and not get jealous.” “Why don’t you have Jazzie help you with that? You know our son would if you only asked.” He rubs his neck. “I don’t want to drag Jasper into this if I can help it.” “He’s already in it, he feels our emotions remember?” “True.” Jazzie says, “I’ll help him mother, he doesn’t have to ask.” You knew Jasper was listening. “Thank you son.” “Your welcome mother.” You smile when he calls you mother. The kids have decided that I’m mother and Esme is mom, it’s how they tell us apart when talking. Carlisle kisses you. You smile into his kiss “You’re perfect you know that right?” You laugh “I am not perfect.” “Yes you are, we all believe so.” “Not all of you believe that, you can’t expect me to believe that Esme thinks I’m perfect.” “Oh but I do dearie.” You spin to look at Esme. “You truly believe I’m perfect?” “Yes.” “How?” “You’ve never gotten jealous over Carlisle and I, you’re an amazing mother to the children, you’ve gotten Edward to smile even when Bella can’t, and you take whatever life throws at you in stride.” “If you’re referring to finding out I’m Carisle’s mate alongside you and having Charlie as a second mate… well, I just have no other choice but to accept it.” “You could not accept it, you could pretend that Charlie isn’t your mate and ignore him, or pretend you and Carlisle aren’t also mates.” You smile, “I suppose I could have, but it’s not in my nature to do so.” “See perfect. If I was in your shoes I wouldn’t have left in the first place, or accepted having two mates.” You shrug. “I’m still not perfect.” Esme chuckles, “If you don’t believe you’re perfect like we say you are that’s up to you dearie.” 

Edward’s wedding is beautiful and so is the reception. Carlisle danced with me first then Charlie did. Charlie asks, “How are you and Carlisle able to live in the same house?” “We were friends and roommates before we fell in love and got married. Just because we got divorced doesn’t mean we aren't still friends. Are you not friends with your ex-wife?” “We don’t speak and I definitely don’t think we could live in the same house.” You laugh, “Yes well, Carlisle and I have always been different to most people. Our affliction may have brought us together, but it was our compatible personalities that kept us together.” “You’re perfect you know that?” “Why do you say that?” “You are helping your ex-husband raise his kids that he has with another woman, you are a nurse and work together with your same ex you’re raising kids with, and you’ve taken my grumpy self and made me happy.” You smile “I’m not perfect Charlie.” “I know I’m not the only one who says you are. Carlisle and I had a long talk right after we started dating. He says all the children, himself, and even his wife think you’re perfect. That threw me that your ex still thinks you’re perfect as does his new wife.” You laugh, “I can’t believe he told you that.” The song ends and so does our conversation as Emmett wants to dance with me.

All of my sons danced with me, and all three of my daughters, yes three, danced with me as well. I got Bella to dance with me just as she danced with her mother, her father, and with her step-father Phil. Charlie said it was the first time he didn’t feel jealous that Renee was with someone else. Eddie and Bella go off on their honeymoon and I keep Charlie company everyday after his shift to help him over the feeling of giving Bella away to Edward. One day he asks, “I got a weird question at work today from one of my deputies.” “What question?” “He asked me if I find it odd that I’m dating my son-in-law’s mother.” You laugh, “You know I never thought of it that way. Do you find it odd?” “I never thought of it that way either, but no, I know the whole story so I understand it.” You just kiss him, he wraps his arms around your waist. When we break the kiss he leans his forehead against mine. “You make me very happy you know that right?” “And you make me happy.” Charlie smiles then gets down on one knee. You blink, last time someone got down on one knee in front of you it was Carlisle. “Jean Cullen will you make me even happier and marry me?” He presents a ring that’s very similar to the one you keep on a chain around your neck from Carlisle. “Yes.” He slips the ring on your finger. He kisses you happy.

When you go home that night Carlisle corners you and kisses you deeply. When we break apart you ask, “What was that?” “Charlie asked my blessing to ask you to marry him this morning.” You hold up your hand to show him the ring. “Is that the ring I gave you?” You shake your head and pull out the chain you always wear with his ring on it. “This is the ring you gave me.” “They are almost the exact same, just the diamond cut and quality are different.” “That’s what I told Charlie and he laughed at that.” “So you’re gonna be a Swan now?” You sigh, “Yes I suppose so. They’ll be the same amount of Cullens and Swans as before Edward and Bella’s wedding.” Carlisle nods holding you close. “Are you going to tell him?” “Tell him?” “What you are? Will you change him?” “I don’t know. I will tell him that much I know. I will only change him if he so chooses to be changed.” “This is why we say you’re perfect. You would go through the pain of losing a mate, again, for good this time, just because you don’t want to change him if he doesn’t choose it.” “Oh Carlisle, how am I going to tell him? This isn’t something I can just blurt out.” “Tell me what? Why are you two holding each other so close?” You look and Charlie is standing there. “Charlie, why are you here?” He holds up your favorite sweater. “You left this at the house.” He sets it down and turns and leaves out the door looking hurt. “Oh no. Carlisle, he thinks we’re having an affair. I have to go after him.” “Go.” 

You run to his house after him. You grab knock on his door, he lets you in. “It’s not what you think.” “Then what is it?” “Carlisle was comforting me.” “Why?” “I asked him how I’m supposed to tell you that I can’t have kids. That being with me means you’ll never have a child by me. You told me you wanted a child with me, how was I supposed to tell you that because of my affliction that I can’t have them?” Charlie holds you close. “I’m sorry. I thought the worst when I saw you so close, and knowing he thinks you’re perfect still really got to me. It’s okay that we can’t have any kids together. We’re too old to have a little one now anyway. At least I’m too old.” You laugh and kiss him. “You are not too old.” Charlie smiles. You sigh, “There’s something else I have to tell you, and it’s about my affliction.” “What about it?” “My affliction isn't that I'm allergic to the sun, my affliction is that I’m a vampire.” Charlie laughs. “Yeah and I’m a warlock.” You sigh and shake your head. “I’m serious Charlie.” He looks at you like you’re crazy. You take off running carrying him bridal style, out the door, and down the driveway and come back. “Woah. What was that?” “My superspeed, every vampire has that. I’m an absorber.” “A what?” “An Absorber. It means I absorb any gift that I come into contact with. Edward can read minds so I can too, but yours is harder because you are a mental shield, a strong one.” “You’re saying you can read my mind?” “I can read your mind and every thought you’ve ever had with just a touch if I so choose.” “Not possible.” “Do you want me to tell you something you’ve never told anybody?” “What? Sure go ahead then.” “You once let Renee pee in your mouth so that you could find out what pee tastes like, and you in hers.” He blinks. “How did you know that?” “Any thought or memory with just a touch. I don’t like using that gift often, or the mind reading. I can turn my gifts on and off unlike Edward who always hears people’s thoughts.” 

“So you really are a Vampire? Do you drink blood?” “Yes, but not human blood. I’m a vegetarian you could say. I only drink animal blood. It’s why my eyes are golden and not red. Carlisle and I were the first of our kind to drink animal blood, it’s how we met actually. We fell in love and got married, then we came across Edward and we saved his life by Carlisle changing him. That’s the other thing I have to tell you.” “What?” “Carlisle and I are still married. We still love each other, we are soulmates just as you and I are soulmates.” “But him and Esme are married?” “Never actually married, and she is his other soulmate. We both have two which is unusual as most vampires only ever have one mate. Edward waited a century to find his mate in your daughter.” “Wait you said century? How old are you?” “I’m 364, Carlisle is 366, Jasper is 162, Esme is 111, Edward and Alice are 105, Emmett is 93, and Rosalie is 91.” “Okay, but then how do you look so young?” “I was turned when I was 23 in 1663 as was Carlisle.” “So you and Carlisle are what 23 forever?” “Yes.” “What about the others?” “Jasper is 19 changed in 1863, Esme is 26 changed in 1921, Edward is 17 changed in 1918, Alice is 19 changed in 1920, Emmett is 20 changed in 1935, and Rosalie is 18 changed in 1933.” “Wow so you really are a family. Did you change all of them?” “No Carlisle did, and Alice and Jasper came to our family already changed and mated to the other. Alice sees the future.” “So is it just you, Alice, and Edward that have these extra gifts?” “Yes, but Bella will be a very strong mental shield and you if you choose to be changed will be a strong mental shield as well.” 

“If I choose to be changed?” “It’s illegal to tell a human about our world. If they find out they are to be killed or changed into a vampire. I’m giving you the choice to remain human however. If you want I will be by your side until you die of old age if you want me to, or I can change you into a vampire like me.” “I’m 42, if you change me I’ll be 42 forever?” “Yes, but it won’t be the same as a human 42. Once my venom changes you, you won’t feel 42, you’ll feel in your 20’s or teens again.” He nods. “So can your features ever change?” “What?” “Like my mustache will I be able to change it?” “No. You will be frozen in time just as you are.” He thinks “I’ll want to shave my mustache before you change me.” “You want me to change you into a vampire?” “I want to be by your side forever.” “Then after our wedding I’ll change you, but there’s something you should know.” “What else?” “We’ll have to fake your death, you’ll have to leave your life behind here when we leave. Once we can no longer pretend we are the age we say we are we will leave. And Billy Black will no longer be your friend if you choose this life.” “Why?” “That I can only tell you if you are completely sure you want this life, if you truly want to spend eternity with me.” “I do.” “Billy Black is descendant to the first wolf pack of the quileute natives. His father was pack leader to the pack 70 years ago when Carlisle and the others were last here.” “Pack leader to wolves? I don’t understand.” “The quileute natives, some of the boys can shapeshift into giant wolves. These giant wolves are vampires' natural enemies. Billy will mark you as his enemy if you become a vampire like me.” “So let me get this straight, you’re a vampire whose natural enemy are the wolf shifters of the quileute tribe?” “Yes. Right now we have a treaty, which we will break when Bella is turned let alone when I turn you. When I turn you we’ll have to leave or we will start a war with the wolves.” He nods. “I want to marry you before you change me.” “Then we’ll get married beforehand.”

After that long talk with Charlie you head home. Carlisle approaches you and hugs you. “So did you and Charlie talk?” “Yes. I told him about being a vampire, about us, and about the wolves and the treaty. He wants me to change him after we get married.” “I won’t divorce you.” “I know, but Charlie wants to marry me anyway. He says no one knows me and you are still married so we can get married too.” “Smart man.” “He is. Also if you ever want to officially marry Esme then you can.” “She doesn’t want to. She said she was already married and doesn’t need to marry me.” “Alright.” You kiss Carlisle. He kisses back then breaks the kiss. You listen and realize you’re alone. “Why are we alone?” “The rest went hunting, they didn’t want to be here when you got back in case Charlie and you didn’t work out.” “Awe, they wanted to give me some space. How long are we alone for?” “Until tomorrow” You smirk and he returns it. We spend the whole time in my bed making love, making up for lost time.

You lift your head off Carlisle’s chest when your phone rings. Only Charlie, the others, and the hospital have your number. The others are giving you space so it’s not them, you just talked at length to Charlie so it shouldn’t be him, that leaves the hospital. You answer your phone expecting the hospital. “Hello?” “Jean?” “Bella? Bella what’s wrong?” She explains and your eyes widen. “Of course I’ll support you Bella. Do you need to talk to Carlisle? Of course, he’s right here.” You hand the phone to Carlisle who looks concerned. He talks to Bella and Edward, then gives me my phone back. “Mother?” “Yes Eddie?” “Will you meet us at the airport?” “Carlisle and I will meet you at the airport.” “Thanks mother.” He hangs up. You look at Carlisle “We should get dressed and find the others.” “No need I can hear them coming back. We should get dressed though.” We get dressed and meet the others downstairs. Rosalie asks, “Did Bella call you mother?” “Yes I support her. Your father and I are meeting them at the airport.” Rosalie hugs me. You kiss her head. “We have to go now.” She nods. Carlisle and I leave for the airport.

You hug Bella the moment she comes into view. You lead her to the backseat and sit next to her. Edward is looking at you in disbelief that you’d take Bella’s side over his. He doesn’t understand why, and he most likely never will. You’ve always wanted children, because you were changed before you could have them you never got to. You made do with Edward and now the others but that ache inside to have one of your own never goes away. Rosalie understands because she has that ache as well. Esme doesn’t know that ache, but she has the pain of losing a child, you know she’ll support Bella right away too, well you hope she will. You’re wrong, Esme is on Edward’s side, she doesn’t want Bella to die because of the child. You know better now Alice can’t see anything involving the child, but I can. Edward is ignoring me now so he doesn’t see my vision of Bella as a vampire holding a little girl with the Swan eyes.

Bella doesn’t want to tell Charlie, she doesn’t think he should know about this world. You laugh out loud when she says this. “Oh sweet Bella you’ve missed some things while you were on your honeymoon.” “Like what?” “Like that your father asked me to marry him and I said yes, also that I told him all about this world and he chose that he wants to be part of it to be with me.” Bella’s eyes grow wide, “He did?” “Your father took everything with a grain of salt. He’s surprisingly okay with everything I told him, including about the wolves.” “Okay, but I still don’t think he’d be cool with this?” “Cool with what?” You laugh “You have the best timing my dear. Were your ears burning?” “Pardon?” “We were just talking about you.” “Oh. Cool with what?” “Bella is pregnant with Edward’s child, the baby is half-vampire and half-human. You’re going to be a grandfather.” He blinks. “Oh, um, okay. Wait, I’m gonna be a grandfather?!” “Is that a good thing or bad?” “Good, I’m so happy for my girl. When’s she due Doc?” “We aren’t sure, the child grows at an unnatural rate.” “Okay.” You turn to Bella “See I told you your father takes everything with a grain of salt.” Bella laughs “I guess you did. I did not expect dad to be so okay with it.”

Edward is all for his daughter now that he can hear her thoughts. Charlie comes over most days to check on Bella and kiss me. He said we can wait for our wedding until after the baby is here. I agreed, mostly because it’ll be here soon and you had the same vision about the Volturi that Alice did. You’re having Charlie plan a weekend with Billy when they are going to be here. Billy is still friends with Charlie as of now, because he believes Charlie doesn’t know I’m a vampire and continues to try to change his mind about me. Charlie simply always tells him that he won’t ever change his mind about me that he loves me. Billy doesn’t like it and won’t really accept that so he keeps trying whenever he talks to Charlie alone. You turn when you hear that the baby is coming. Carlisle and I deliver Renesmee Carlie Jean Cullen into the world. Bella couldn’t prettily combine Jean with Renee and Esme so she gave the little girl my name as a middle name. Renesmee is Esme and Renee together, Carlie is Carlisle and Charlie together. She named her daughter after both her and Edward’s parents, she said I was his mother and needed to be represented too, hence the middle name. Bella is going through the change now.  
Renesmee is beautiful and perfect. Rosalie is holding her when Jacob comes crashing into the living room and sees her. Oh no Jacob just imprinted on Renesmee, Bella won’t be too happy about that. Well atleast Renesmee is safe, now if only I can get his permission to change Charlie. A few days later you ask, “Jacob can I talk to you privately?” He nods. “I need to tell you something so I can ask permission for it.” “What is it?” “Charlie and I are soulmates and wish to spend eternity together. Charlie has already agreed to become a vampire like me. I’m asking your permission to change Charlie without breaking the treaty. Remember our soulmates are as much a part of us as your imprints.” “I agree, but you gotta get permission from Sam too.” “No need I overheard.” You turn to Sam walking up in cutoffs. “So what is your answer Sam?” “You may change Charlie, but no one else. That is the last permission we will ever give.” You hug Sam right there. He is shocked but slowly hugs you back. “Thank you.” He nods and lets go of the hug.

When Sam leaves, you turn and notice Carlisle is standing there shocked that you got permission so easily from both of the Alphas. You kiss Carlisle to bring him out of his shock. He kisses back. “How did you get permission so easily?” “I may have influenced their emotions in my favor.” “Clever girl.” “I’ve always been clever.” “Yes you have. Come on Bella should be awake soon.” When Bella awakens we make her go hunting first before she can see Renesmee. You know she’s in control because of her mental shield but you don’t want to risk it. You happen to brush her arm and take on her gift. Wow that’s a strong shield.

Charlie comes over when I tell him it’s okay to, now that Bella is awake. He plays with Renesemee and gives Bella a hug. She stiffens at his hug. “It’s okay Bella I know you won’t hurt him, just hug him as you would a newborn kitten.” She gently hugs him back. Charlie breaks the hug. He wraps his arms around my waist and places his head on my shoulder. He likes to do that alot. You’re 5’6 and he is 6’0 so he can do so easily, Carlisle is only 5’10 so he’s shorter than Charlie and likes to stand with his arm around my waist next to me. Charlie and Carlisle have gotten over their jealousy about the other being with me. We have to gather witnesses now.

Carlisle and I are going to gather our Irish friends and my scottish friend. We finally reach Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie. We only ask that they come witness. They head to our house as we go to find my scottish friend. “He won’t be easy to find. He’ll be living on some mountain near Lochdubh.” Carlisle nods. You feel Hamish before you see him. You smile “He’s on the next mountain.” “What’s his diet?” “He’s like us. He changed his diet after I met him.” “When was this?” “After I left you.” “Oh. Is he…” “Is he what?” “Is he an ex?” “Yes. We parted as friends.” “Oh.” Hamish says, “I’d know that smell anywhere. Jean get over here.” You laugh and hug him. “Oh Hamish such a charmer.” He laughs. You explain about Renesmee. “I know ye’d never lie to me. I believe yer story about the lass. I’ll come witness.” You smile. “So are ye two back together then?” “Yes. Carlisle is one of my mates and I’m one of his.” “One?” “My other mate's name is Charlie. Esme is his other mate.” “Too bad I wasn’t one of yer mates.” “We did have some good times together, I’m sorry we never worked out. But I did at least convince you to change your diet.” “Ye sure did lassie. I’m grateful to ye fer ye telling me about another way of life.” “And I’m grateful that you chose to change yours.” He smiles at you. “Come on lassie I think it’s time we got to yer place now.” You nod. Carlisle finally lets you out of his arms so we can head home with Hamish in tow.

Hamish is taken with Rensemee’s gift. “I like the pictures she shows me.” Renesmee likes using her gift and likes that Hamish is willing to let her use it on him. She shows him everything she’s ever seen. Hamish just smiles at you after Renesmee shows him memories of you. Charlie and Carlisle won’t let me be near Hamish without one of them hanging onto me. They say they trust me but they don’t trust Hamish not to try something with how he watches me. You just roll your eyes but let them be jealous and protective. You’re planning on changing Charlie after the Volturi leave. Charlie has stopped coming to the house now that more and more human drinkers have arrived. We don’t want to tempt them any more than we have to. 

Finally the time arrives to face the Volturi. You’ve had a vision about this meeting and let's just say you’re heartbroken from it but also enraged. And you know Alice must have had the same vision because she’s gathering witnesses by herself. You stand up to your full height as you spot them across the field. When you spot Aro you remember that you’re the one to kill him in your vision. It makes you feel better as you go with Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee to meet Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, and Renetta. Aro looks intrigued that you are here. “I did not know you came back to the Cullens my dear Jean?” “I came back for my son’s wedding.” “And you’ve stayed it seems.” “Yes Caius I stayed here with my family.” “Can we get on with what we came here for?” You turn to Marcus and answer “Of course. Renesmee isn’t an immortal child, she was born to a human Bella and Edward. She is half-immortal and half-mortal. She grows each day. But she can show you better than I can tell you.” “Can she?” You nod at Aro’s question. “Now Nana?” “Now sweetie.” She places her hand on Aro’s face and shows him with her gift. 

Aro is taken with her gift, and has Irene Denali killed. Tanya and Kate are held back from attacking. “But this still doesn’t solve the problem that we have no information about how she will grow.” You turn “Alice now is the time to bring forth your witnesses.” Alice walks into the field with her two witnesses who tell their story. You place your hand on Aro’s using the gift from Renesmee to show him your part in his death while Alice is showing him her vision where it’s Edward who killed him not I. Aro looks at me with fear in his eyes when he knows I would be the one to kill him if he killed Carlisle like the vision shows. Aro turns and The Volturi leaves with him.

Carlisle asks, “What did you show Aro to make him leave?” “The only thing that truly scares him.” “And what is that?” “His own death, me killing him.” “Do I want to know why you would kill him?” “He killed you.” “Ah I see. I’m sorry you had to see that.” “I will never forget it.” “I’m sorry my love.” You kiss him to make you both feel better. “Well at least we are safe for the moment, but we better not break any more laws or they’ll use it as an excuse to eliminate us.” “We won’t.” 

You and Charlie get married in the next month. The ceremony was beautiful and the reception was too. Carlisle danced with you, but Charlie danced with you the most. All of your children danced with you, as did Renesmee and Jacob. Bella danced with Charlie, as did Alice, but no one else dared dance with him for fear of him stepping on their toes. Charlie tries but he isn’t a very good dancer. For our honeymoon we are going to a cabin in Scotland that Hamish gave me for my wedding gift. We refused to go to Isle Esme for our honeymoon so soon after Edward and Bella were there. 

“I love your new look darling.” “I’m glad, I haven’t been clean shaved in years.” “I know. You look very handsome with a clean face and much younger.” “That was the whole point, I wanted to look younger.” You kiss him. “I do miss the feeling of your facial hair though. You know you would look just as young with stubble as clean shaven.” “You think I should have stubble?” “Is it too much to ask?” “No, I’m actually glad you asked, my face feels odd with no hair on it.” “Just don’t shave tonight or in the morning and you’ll have enough stubble to do the job.” “Will you change me tomorrow night?” “If you want me to.” “I do.” You kiss him “Then I’ll change you tomorrow night” He doesn’t shave and you say “I’m sorry for how much this will hurt.” Then bite his neck.   
After three days Charlie wakes up a vampire. “Wow I can see everything so clearly. And I feel so young.” You kiss him and he jumps your bones. After we get the mating instinct out of the way he’s thirsty. You bring him hunting. He catches his prey with ease and doesn’t spill a drop on himself. You kiss him afterwards. “You’ll have to wear contacts from now on in public until we leave. Your eyes can’t suddenly change colors.” “Okay.” We head back now that our honeymoon is done. You wear Charlie’s ring on your finger and keep Carlisle’s ring on the chain above your heart.

Years later now that we can no longer keep up our ages we leave Forks. We fake Charlie’s death so that no one will try to contact him from our old lives. We tell everyone that Bella, Alice, and Renesmee are Charlie and my daughters and that Emmett is our son. Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward are Carlisle and Esme’s children. Basically the dark haired ones are ours and the light haired ones are theirs. Also Carlisle and Emse adopted Jacob as theirs as well. Mine and Charlie’s dark hair doesn’t fit as a sibling to either Carlisle or Esme so we say I’m Carlisle’s sister-like cousin. Everyone says that we must be a tight night family to live together and for Carlisle and I to work together as doctor and nurse at the hospital. Charlie always finds a way to work at the town’s police station, and Esme continues as a housewife. The children all go to school starting in freshman year, and we stay until we can no longer maintain our ages then we start all over in the next town. The Volturi haven’t bothered us again and we are all happy together.


End file.
